mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Good
Mr. Good is the forty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves and the third one created by Adam Hargreaves. Story Mr. Good lives in a town called Badland, where everyone is bad. When he opens a door for someone, he gets kicked in the shin! Mr. Good decides to take a long walk and ends up in Goodland. He lives there now but never steps in puddles for fear they will be deep like in Badland. He could be related to Little Miss Bad. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Gentil (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Man who accuses Mr. Good for hat *Woman with shopping *Good man *Good lady *Badland dog *Badland tree Counterparts *Horace Horsecollar (Disney, both are good) *Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella, both are good) *The Lion & the Mouse (All 3 are good) *Arnold (Hey Arnold, both are good) *Finn (Adventure Time, both are good) *Luigi (Mario series, both are good and wear green hats) *Link (Legend of Zelda series, Nintendo, both are good) *Aslan (Choronicles of Narnia series, both are good) *Papa Smurf (Smurfs, both are good) *Miss Bianca (Disney's The Rescuers both are good, kind and white) *Big Johnson Bone (Bone, both are believed by others to be a showoff) *Harry Potter (Namesake series, both are good) *Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John Tracy (Thunderbirds, all five are good. Alan also wears white.) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Namesake series, both are good) *SuperTed (Namesake series, both are good) *Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey (Hanna-Barbera, all three are good. Quick Draw is also white.) *The Big Friendly Giant (Roald Dahl, both are good and wear green) *Goody-Goody Gordon (Horrid Henry, both are good) *Taven (Mortal Kombat, both are good) *Superman (DC comics, both are good) *Ryu (Street Fighter), both are good and wear white *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie), both are good *Dr. Light (Mega Man), both are good and wear white *Fix-It-Felix Jr. (Wreck-It-Ralph) both are good *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) both are good *Harvey Beaks (Namesake series, both are good and kind) *Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks, both are good and kind) *Spot The Dog (Tummy Stuffers) both are good *Mikayla Pasteris (Mikayla's Words) both are good *Comfy Panda (Pillow Pets) both are good *Beast (Beauty and the Beast), both are good *Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz), both are good *Emerald (Pokemon Spacial), both are good *Paddington Bear (Namesake series), both are good and kind *Ness (Earthbound, both are good) *Alan (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both are good and kind people) *Abney and Teal (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, all three are good) *Stripy (Little Robots, both are good) *Ryan (Thomas and Friends, both are good) *Davin and Carrie (The Ridonculous Race, all three are good) *Stephanie (LazyTown, both are good) *Larimar (Jewelpet, both are good) *Nora (Lily's Driftwood Bay, both are good) *Rosie and Jim (Namesake series, all three are good) *Louse (Wayside, both are good) *Lucy (64 Zoo Line, both are good) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:White characters Category:Bean characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Characters with hats Category:No Visible Nose